Le jeu du destin
by Ash-K 02
Summary: Sept pêchés capitaux... Sept vidéastes... Que le jeu commence... -WEB TEAM puissance mille. -/!\ Deux couples yaoi :Matoine plus un autre pairing surprise /!\ Bonne lecture! :D


**Salut tout le monde, nouvelle année donc nouvelle fic ! C'est alors avec une immense joie que nous vous présentons « Le jeu du destin » ! :D Je sais, nous sommes relous avec les histoires de destin mais…euh…bon…vos gueules, cette fois-ci c'est différent, ce n'est ni un UA ni une aventure médiévale. Et comme d'hab il s'agit d'une coécriture avec l'aut' meuf là…Noli-chan, qui soit dit en passant est ma sœur. :3**

 _ **-**_ _ **Crédits**_ **:**

 **Les vidéastes mentionnés dans cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas, il s'appartiennent eux-mêmes (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs…), et nous ne touchons malheureusement aucune somme en l'écrivant. ( bien au contraire T^T)**

 _ **-**_ _ **PS**_ **:**

 **Ceci est une FANFIC ( ah bon ? :o), ne l'oubliez pas. Je tenais à le rappeler, pour une raison que vous comprendrez bientôt. :)**

 **Eeeet le plus important,** **avis aux homophobes : MATOINE au rendez-vous + un autre pairing surprise du même genre donc à bon entendeur… hihihi**

 **Bonne lecture les petits chatons ! ^^**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ces connards…il les enviait tellement… y en a marre

Pourquoi… ? Il faisait son possible pourtant… Qu'avaient-ils de plus que lui ? Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour rehausser sa cote de popularité pourtant la situation n'avait fait qu' empirer : désabonnements sur désabonnements, pouces rouges, clashs dans les forums… Il n'osait même plus voir les commentaires de sa dernière vidéo… Putain, ce scripte sur lequel il avait bossé pendant plusieurs semaines n'avait même pas pu le propulser vers le sommet.

 _ **-« Hahahaha »**_

 _Bordel, non mais ils vont me laisser tranquille oui!_

Bon, après tout il n'avait qu'à les ignorer … Alors, où en était-il, il avait vérifié les stats très tôt dans la matinée, en 6 heures tant de choses pouvaient se produire n'est-ce pas?

« Allons voir les classements… Non, non, pas très fiable ces trucs-là, je vais plutôt voir les sondages… »

 **«-** _ **Ahahaha, regarde Mathieu…regarde comme ils aiment les vidéos de ce cher Antoine…»**_

« -TA GUEULE ! »

 _ **«-Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, gamin… »**_

 _ **« - IL NOUS VOLE NOS ABONNES ! »**_

 _ **« - Calmez-vous donc Redneck…Vous voulez savoir quand tout cela a commencé à dégénérer ? DEPUIS QUE CE VAURIEN DE MATHIEU M'A VIRE DE L'EMISSION ! »**_

 _ **« -Gros…peace gros ! »**_

 _ **« - Vous m'avez remplacé par cet ursidé de malheur !**_ **»**

 _ **« - Voyez-vous ça, ce cher binoclard ne s'en est toujours pas remis! Dégage, tu nous emmerdes avec ta science ! »**_

« -Taisez-vous! Vous ne faites plus parti de l'émission ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à vous chamailler! »

 _ **« -Hmph ! Vous savez ce qui manque à cette émission ? Une présence féminine ! »**_

 _ **« - La cyborg fait déjà l'affaire. Pas besoin de toi grognasse ! »**_

 _ **« - Intelligence artificielle je vous prie ! Nuance ! Mathieu, mon pote, fais quelque chose, cet odieux personnage vient de m'insulter. »**_

 _ **« - Cette chienne n'a rien à faire dans cette émission ! »**_

« -NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ? »

 _ **« - Allons Mathieu…Ne nous voilons pas la face ! Plus personne ne s'intéresse à SLG…Ils commencent tous à s'en lasser. Et en même temps, comment leur donner tort ! Ça n'a rien d'étonnant… C'est d'une banalité affligeante ! Toujours la même merde resservie sur le plateau…Les mêmes répliques qui reviennent à chaque fois… ça fait longtemps que la phrase « t'en as trop pris, gros » ne fait plus rire personne…**_

 _ **« - Gros ! C'est pas cool gros ! »**_

 _ **« - Non Hippie, ne me coupe pas, je n'ai pas fini, loin de là. » « Que dis-je… Ah, et le patron vicieux qui pointe le bout de son nez à la moindre occasion… »**_

 _ **« - Le bout de sa queue, gamin ! »**_

 _ **« - Cessez donc de me couper chers frères. » « Regarde donc Antoine ! Lui au moins, fait du bon travail ! Il fait même des petits courts métrages pour l'intro de son émission, et ça plait au public ! Même s'il prend du temps à sortir ses vidéos, ses fans seront toujours là pour… »**_

« - La ferme…LA FERME ! »

 **« -Je ne faisais que relater les faits pour que tu en prennes acte… Je suis l'homme à la cravate ! »**

 _ **« - D'toute façon ton émission, ça a toujours été d'la merde, on est tous foutus…Le monde est foutu ! »**_

 _ **« - C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ! »**_

 _ **« - Hmmm…Gratte-moi le ventre ! »**_

 **« - Mais il sort d'où lui ?! On ne l'a pas revu depuis la saison 1 ! »**

 _ **« - E…Est-ce qu-qu'on va tous disparaître ? Naaaaaaaah »**_

« - Vos gueule…vos gueules…VOS GUEULES ! »

Un fracas épouvantable acheva de faire revenir le silence dans l'appartement Sommet. Le jeune schizophrène regarda d'un œil indifférent le gros tas de débris inutile qu'était devenu son mug préféré après qu'il l'ait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans son ultime énervement. D'un pas lent, il se munit d'une pelle et d'un gant et commença à ramasser les fragments de porcelaines éparpillés. Ces mains encore tremblantes sous l'effet de sa précédente colère rendaient la tâche des plus délicates si bien qu'au lieu de la finir en 5 minutes, il y passa près d'une demie heure. Le tout fut balancé sans plus de cérémonie dans un gros sac poubelle _ au coin de la pièce_ déjà rempli de vaisselles ayant subi le même sort et d'autres objets tels qu'un godemiché à moitié cramé ou encore la queue détachée du kigurumi du Maître, enfin, le sien puisque l'animal n'existait que dans son esprit défaillant, la même chose pour les autres. Quoique il semblait parfois omettre ce détail…

Il s'affala sur le carreau froid de la cuisine, le regard terne, le cœur malade.

Et en repensant aux résultats des sondages, il sentit le sang bouillir en lui. _Je vous hais tous…_

Non, il le haïssait, _lui…_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Antoine bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'étira sur toute sa longueur puis consulta la montre qu'il avait oublié de retirer de son poignet.

15h30…

« Ah putain, j'ai passé une excellente nuit ! » clama-t-il.

Et, se saisissant de son fidèle compagnon canin:

« Bonjour Richard ! Bien dormi ?» . Mais n'entendant aucune réponse du dénommé Richard, puisqu'il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une peluche, il l'éjecta négligemment du lit.

« Fallait pas me chercher, toi… »

Les salutations faites, il alluma son pc et traina sur les réseaux sociaux…

Tiens, il avait reçu un message, elle datait semblait-il de la semaine d'avant. Etait-elle de Mathieu ? Pourvu que non, déjà que ce dernier ne le contactait plus trop. Voilà déjà un mois qu'il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. Paradoxalement, il espérait qu'il s'agisse bien de lui. Ce fut donc avec un empressement non feint qu'il consulta le fameux message; son sourire s'affaissant peu à peu pour laisser place à une expression ennuyée.

 _ **«**_ _Hey Antoine, il vient quand le WTC 38 ? On n'en peut plus d'attendre, nous !_ _ **»**_

\- Pffff…

Il se déconnecta et se rallongea sur le lit se demandant pourquoi s'être réveillé si c'était pour recevoir ce genre de message pas franchement très motivant. _Tsss… Foutez-moi un peu la paix, votre épisode 38 vous l'aurez en temps voulu… Ça me saoule putain… Moi non plus j'en peux plus les gens…_

Son esprit oscillait entre l'état de veille et d'inconscience, il se sentait engourdi, épuisé, vidé de toute son énergie. Et alors que ses paupières commençaient à s'abaisser dangereusement, attendant patiemment l'étreinte chaleureuse de Morphée, son maudit téléphone qui se trouvait sur son étagère pour Dieu sait quelle raison se mit à vibrer par intermittence, l'arrachant brusquement de son sommeil salvateur.

Il se leva paresseusement en grognant quelques mots inintelligibles.

« - Oui, allo… » maugréa-t-il d'une voix fatiguée

 **« - Hey, mec, c'est Nyo ! Ça te dit d'aller-**

Antoine raccrocha et se recoucha… Après tout il avait encore sommeil…

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu ! ^o^/**

 **Et pour ceux qui ont encore faim, j'ai parallèlement posté une autre fic : « Beignet de kangourou ». Bon appétit. )**


End file.
